Sympathetic
by LittleMissBadAssid
Summary: She's a rowdy feisty Osukan girl and she's a beautiful nature loving woman. Their appearance seem different but their lives have similarities
1. Chapter 1

With a blue tube top on with jeans shorts with boots that went up to her knees. She stood in front of a dojo where the man who had brutally beaten her father was practicing with bowls of water on his head, arms, and legs balancing on him. She looked down on this map and said.

"I finally found you." She said rising up her fist. He was still balancing the bowls when she ran up in front of him.

"You've got a lot of nerve stealing my dojo sign. I'm here for some payback!" she said pointing at him. He was still concentrating on his balance not paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Hey creep!" she yelled. "I'll show you how serious I am!" she balled up her fist and runs full speed towards him. The bowls rose up and went over Asuka as she ran towards him. She prepares to punch him but he swiftly moves out the way. Making Asuka miss her shot and move to the other side of him. The man then went back into his position and the bowls went back where they were. With a scream of dominance Asuka attacked some more. She tried kicking him multiple times, the bowls went up again. With his eyes still closed, he blocks her foot and punches her gut sending her flying away, the bowls were placed again. Asuka came out coughing and waving the smoke away, with a silent gentle stomp of her foot, the bowls were broken and the water had spilled on the man making his eyes open.

"I'll be taking back our dojo sign, thank you very much." She said leaving the palace. Before she could go she bumped into him. "What the-?" she said as she had fallen. With a death glare upon his face, he approached her. She backs away a bit screaming in fear.

She awoke several hours later in a hospital room, all of her friends were there Christie, Leo, and Xiaoyu were around her.

"What happened to me?" she asked a little dazed.

"You were attacked by Feng Wei." Christie replied.

"What?"

"He knocked you out, we came by as soon as he was fighting you." Leo said. Asuka sat up and inhaled sharply.

"Ow why does my stomach hurts?"

"He kicked you in your stomach, you have a bruised which damaged your stomach tissue."

"Where's Lili?" she asked. "Asuka don't you remember? She moved back with her mother." Christie replied.

"What? Ow mmm,…" she said in pain. "Did I get it back? My dojo sign did I get it back?"

"Your father has it with him." Leo replied.

"Where is he?"

"He's…well he's right here." Xiaoyu said. Mr. Kazama came in with a stern look upon his face, he stared at Asuka. Thankful that she was okay but disappointed that she put herself in that kind of danger.

"Do you need some alone time with Asuka, Mr. Kazama?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Please…." The girls left leaving Mr. Kazama alone with his daughter.

"Dad I-"

"I cannot believe that you would put yourself in that kind of danger, Asuka. You could've gotten yourself killed." He lightly scowled.

"I was trying to get back our dojo sign."

"You know never to go out and put yourself in danger. That was a very foolish mistake you have ever made." Asuka turned her head in shame. Mr. Kazama realized that he was being too hard on his daughter.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He lightly said.

"You've gotten our dojo sign back and I thank you for that. I just don't want you to get hurt like me, you understand?" Asuka lightly smiles and nods.

"Okay now I know, this is gonna sound weird but I hired a bodyguard for you. She should be here shortly."

"Dad I don't need a bodyguard I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but I hired a bodyguard to keep you out of trouble. I may not be around to do that for you, so I hired her. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess."

"Okay…" a knock had came on the door.

"That must be her, you ready to meet her?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay." He opened the door where a woman appeared with a brown three-quarter length top with a green shirt under, a denim mini skirt, and brown cowboy boots with white, knee-high socks underneath. Along with the clothing, she also wears a small Native American head dress with feathers, a beaded necklace, and a bracelet on her upper right arm with her hair in two short ponytails

"Asuka this is your bodyguard."

"Hi I'm Julia." She said offering a handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka was released from the hospital now, her stomach still hurts but it didn't bother her that much. Julia was all over her case telling her what to do and what not to do, doing things that Asuka was capable of doing but was not allowed of doing. She was basically treating Asuka like a child.

"So tomorrow you we go pick up your ointment at 1:00, then we're going dress hunting for you at 1:30. Then at 2:00 you'll be needing to do your homework and study for you final exam. At 2:30 to 3:00 you can do whatever you like then at 4:00 you can practice your dojo."

"Yawn." Asuka sarcastically said.

"I know it's boring but it's something that you have to do. Speaking of which its 1:00 we gotta go get your ointment for your stomach. Come on."

"I'm not going." Asuka growled snatching her arm away from Julia.

"Ms. Kazama you're making this very difficult, now I'm trying to help you." All of a sudden Julia was thrown against the wall.

"Listen to me and listen good, I don't need an ointment, I don't need your help, and I don't need you. So stay the hell back!" she pointed at Julia. Julia sighed.

"Do you at least wanna practice your dojo?" Asuka gave a slow nod.

"Alright what we're gonna do is. We're gonna go to the doctor and get your ointment, first. Then we're gonna practice dojo okay?"

"We? What the hell? You are not gonna enter my dojo!"

"Your father assigned me as your bodyguard, I'm prepared to do that."

"You're just here to keep me out of trouble you're not here to be my mother!"

"Ms. Kazama I'm not trying to be your mother, I'm trying to help. 50% of your stomach tissues are damaged, you have a swollen ankle, and a damaged elbow you need that ointment, please try and bear with me."

"Alright fine! Whatever, let's go get this stupid ointment."

"That's all I'm asking." Asuka and Julia walked to get the ointment. They saw a group of kids were in a crowd as there was a fight.

"Seems like they're be another fight, huh?" Julia said. She looked over and noticed Asuka had disappeared.

"Ms. Kazama? Ms. Kazama?" she looked across the street and saw Asuka walking up and through the crowd of children.

"Ms. Kazama! Wait!"

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Enough fighting!" Asuka screamed at the children. The children had stopped as they realized who she was.

"Who is that?" a kid asked.

"That's Asuka Kazama, she's the Gang Mediator. No one is allowed to fight in her neighborhood."

"On that you are right, you kids should be in school by now."

"Well learning can be a waste of time." A familiar voice said. Asuka turns around and saw Hwoarang standing the smoking.

"If the kids wanna fight let them fight, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'll have you know that it is wrong to let children fight!" She snapped walking up to him. "As well as it is smoking." She took the cigarette from him and crushed it between her hands.

"Ms. Kazama, there you are."

"Your friend seems nice, Julia. But the attitude isn't."

"Hwoarang please don't let children fight out here, they could get hurt."

"Yeah yeah whatever, who's the babe? She's pretty cute, got some nice tits too." Asuka had balled up her fists in anger.

"You sick fuck!" she screamed.

"Ms. Kazama, there are children present." She whispered.

"Please be more tolerant." Asuka huffs and tend to the children.

"You kids go home before you're parents worry." She said. The children gathered their things and went home.

"Look Hwoarang, I am looking after her alright. Do not make her angry."

"What? She's the one taking it the wrong way. Her ass is pretty big, her tits are ginormous. Why don't you get yours like that?"

"Hey!" Asuka shouts. "Yes Ms. Kazama?"

"We're supposed to go get the ointment, not stand here and talk to this idiot!"

"Oh I'm pretty sure that idiot has a name."

"I'll be right with you, Ms. Kazama. Look Hwoarang I gotta go, I'll talk to you later but right now I have to take her to get her ointment." Julia said walking with Asuka.

"Hmph, women." He said leaning against the wall. Asuka and Julia were at the doctor's office getting Asuka her ointment.

"Hi we're here to pick up the ointment for Kazama please."

"Okay sure." The woman went to the back and got the ointment. The girls grabbed the ointment and walked out the office and walked inside the house.

"That was a nice thing you did stopping those kids fighting." Julia said.

"I don't like seeing kids fight."

''Yeah Hwoarang should've stopped those children."

"I really don't care for Hwoarang at all, he's such an ass but I guess his girlfriend must be lucky."

"Well the truth is, I'm his girlfriend."

"Well I feel sorry for you." She said changing.

"Do you need help?" Julia asked. Asuka gives Julia a cold glare.

"Never mind."

"The guy is bad news."

"Well he's not that bad, he's just rebellious is all."

"An ass is an ass, no matter how much people make up excuses for them."

"He's not an ass, he just grew up in a rough neighborhood is all."

"I grew up in a rough neighborhood too, but I'm not ignorant like that."

"If you say so."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying you're a handful, you don't very much listen to anybody."

"I do listen, I just choose not to listen to certain people! Like I choose not to listen to you!"

"You know Ms. Kazama, I don't like this alright. I don't like being yelled at! I don't like to be treated badly! And frankly I don't like you! I am tired of you yelling at me and I am tired of those smart remarks you make at me! I'm trying to help you! If it was up to me, I wouldn't help you at all!"

"Well then why did you?"

"Because I felt you needed help."

"I don't need anyone's help! I can do things myself!"

"Fine!" she yelled and turned her head. Julia then noticed the ointment still on the table.

"Do you at least need help with the ointment?"

"No."

"Are you sure Ms. Kazama?"

"I don't need no help! Stop bothering me!" Asuka yells and throws the ointment at Julia. Julia turns her back against Asuka counting to 10 to calm her down. Julia then sighed.

"You know what, I say. We practice dojo, you in?" Julia said.

"You're not allowed in my dojo."

"Am I not allowed? Or do you not want me there?"

"You're not allowed point blank!"

"Please."


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments of punching, kicking, and gabs, Asuka found herself losing. Julia had grabbed Asuka's arm and gently held it behind her back.

"Get off of me, geek!" she snaps.

"Freak!" Julia shouts. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me I called you a freak!"

"Whore!"

"Idiot!"

"Slut!"

"Dy-no I'm not gonna go there. I should be more mature."

"Oh yeah, what were you gonna call me? A dyke? Go ahead, make fun like you're the only person who judged me on my sexuality."

"Wait, you're a lesbian?" Julia asked.

"Yes I am, is there a problem with that Julia? Are you offended by lesbians?"

"No I'm not! But that pretty much explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you act as rowdy as a boy." Asuka balls her fist in intense anger. "I'M NOT A BOY GODDAMN IT! WHY THE HELL CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT!? DO I HAVE TO PULL OUT MY BOOBS FOR YOU TO SHUT UP!?" She yells.

"I didn't say you were a boy, I said your rowdy as one. Calm down a bit."

"I don't have to do anything you say!" she yelled and walks to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I got my period. You must wanna see my vagina blood?"

"Just go take care of yourself."

"Thank you." Asuka said shutting the bathroom door.

"Damn it."

_Asuka's P.O.V_

_I'm in the shower now, finally I get 20 minutes away from her. I can't stand one minute of her jumping on my case and treating me like a child. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about me being a lesbian, she might go around and tell or maybe not I don't know. But she's cute I guess, pretty even. If she wasn't a control freak and she didn't have an asshole for a boyfriend, I could probably give her a try, maybe. I was done taking my shower and stepped out rubbing the water off my body, once I gotten finish I looked at the bruise on my stomach, I dropped the towel to get a perfect view of the bruise, it still hurts. Everything on me hurts._

_Julia's P.O.V_

_I stood by the door just in case Ms. Kazama needed my help. She's been in the shower for quite a long time, maybe she needs my help. I cracked opened the to see was she okay but instead my eyes shot wide open looking at her naked body. I felt my cheeks flush red and my blood gushing out my nose. _

"_Oh my." I said. I tried to keep my eyes on the bruise on her stomach. (Which needed some ointment) and not her breast. I'm not a lesbian or anything but I do admit she's pretty now I know I shouldn't be staring. I do have a boyfriend but hell I'm sure that's what he wants me to look like anyway. To have Anna Nicole Smith's breast and Beyoncé's behind. I don't know what gave it away but for some reason Ms. Kazama had opened the door screaming._

End of P.O.V

"You sick pervert!" Asuka yelled grabbing her towel and wraps it around her body.

"What the hell were you doing next to my bathroom door!?"

"I was only seeing did you need my help."

"Like hell you were, you were looking at my body, you cow!"

"Alright alright calm down! I was checking on you to see if you needed my anything. You need that ointment, I'll help you."

"I don't need your help, my stomach is the only thing I need ointment on!"

"You have a bruised stomach, a swollen ankle, and a damaged elbow. Let me help you, you're making this very difficult for me."

"Oh I'm making this difficult, you're the peeping tom around here! And for the last time I don't need your help!"

"Alright fine, I won't help you! Do it yourself!" Julia yelled and got in the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asuka asked.

"I'm going to bed."

"This is my room, this is my bed, you sleep on the floor!"

"Ugh you're such a nervous wreck!"

"Alright fine, you can sleep here but I already caught you staring at my body. I catch your gummy hands on me, you're gonna remember a real beat down."

"Just be quiet and go to bed. But before you do put this ointment on."

"No."

''I'm not in the mood to argue, please. Put the ointment on."

"I'm not putting the ointment on!"

"Ms. Kazama, I have a headache. Please put the ointment on, that's all I'm asking you to do."

"Fine." Asuka snatched the ointment away and poured some in her hand. She glares at Julia giving her a sign to turn away, which she did. Asuka removed her towel and placed some ointment on her stomach rubbing it in. She then started to rub some on her elbow, she bend over to her ankle but she felt sharpness going through her stomach.

"Alright, I'll let you help me. I need help putting this ointment on my ankle."

"Alright." Julia turns around with her eyes still closed. Asuka hands her the ointment and sat on the bed while Julia pours a little on her ankle and rubs it in.

"You can open your eyes now." Asuka said.

"But you're still naked?"

"You already saw my body, besides whatever I have you have the same thing."

"I-I guess." Julia opens her eyes slowly as she massaged tension in her ankle.

"How does that feel?" Julia asked.

"It feels…okay." Asuka said.

"Alright." Julia whispered and rubbed her ankle some more.

"There does that feel better?"

"Yeah it did, excuse me. I need to put some clothes on." Asuka said getting up.

"Hey you know what instead of going dress hunting. Why don't you come to the woods with me?"

"I don't do the wilderness."

"No it's no wilderness, it's just a place where we could either chillax or whatever."

"I guess." Asuka said closing her bathroom door.

"Great."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Next Day…_

Asuka and Julia soon got off the yellow bus into the woods. Julia looked up to see the sun shining beautifully in the sky, she soon breathed in the air of peace and nature that was in the air. Asuka on the other hand never been to the woods in her life, she mostly never cared for it much either.

"Its quiet out here, I should have brought some music."

"You don't need music out in the woods, you can hear the music of the animals. See listen." They remained quiet as they heard the animals singing. The birds were chirping, the toucans were speaking, the monkeys were having fun dancing and playing in the trees.

"Wow it is peaceful out here."

"You see, now come on. Let's explore the nature the Mother Earth has given us." Julia said walking with Asuka following her. They appeared beside a lake where they began to talk about their lives and some of their secrets.

"So Ms. Kazama what do you wanna do when you graduate school?" Julia asked.

"I don't know, when I was a little girl I always wanted to be a crime fighter. To protect the world from danger, get all the murderers, rapist, drug dealers, and prostitutes off the streets."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah whatever, it's not like it's gonna come true or anything. Those are just dreams."

"It's never bad to follow your dreams, Ms. Kazama. We all have dreams and if we believe they can come true."

"Hmph I wonder who told you that fairytale."

"Well when I was young I always wanted to travel the forest and see animals of different kind. And here I am, I believed."

"Please you wanted to come out here."

"Ms. Kazama is there something you want to talk about? Is there something that happened to you for you to be so angry?"

"There's nothing wrong with me and I am not angry." She growled.

"Can we please go?" Julia wasn't gonna take this one lying down. She had to know why Asuka was being on edge all the time.

"Ms. Kazama I know you said you don't need any help from no one, but you have help. You can talk to me about it or you won't talk to me about it. Just remember you're gonna have to talk to someone about your problems everyone needs help with something." She said then turned to the river looking at the streams.

"Her name was Lili alright, she was my girlfriend and..at first we didn't like each other but then things got different and we had some kind of connection. That's when we realized how much love we had for each other then one day she moved with her mother. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye and tell her how much I loved her."

"She must've been very special?" Julia whispered.

"Yeah she was."

"I don't think I could help with that."

"No you can't, no one can help that. You don't know how it feels to lose someone you care about." Julia digs deep in her pocket and pulled out a photo and handed to Asuka.

"Who's this?"

"My mother, well not my real mother. My foster mother." She said. Asuka looked at the photo of Michelle Chang, Julia's foster mother.

"What happened to her?"

"She died in a car accident three months ago. It took me some time to get used to her being gone but I managed to get through."

"Oh well I'm sorry for what happened but this is different. I didn't lose Lili to death, I lost her because she went away, she moved away from me. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean, I lost someone special to me too. I didn't have the chance to say what I wanted to say either. I'm not a lesbian, I'm not your mother, and I'm not trying to be but I'm here to help you when you need it. Think of it this way at least you're not alone anymore, hell at least you don't have a boyfriend that judges you on how you look?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"Hwoa, well he doesn't tell me how beautiful I am and stuff. I try so hard to make myself beautiful for him but everytime I do he just doesn't recognize it."

"Why are you with him if he treats you terrible?"

"I don't even know, there's something about him that's special. Well to me of course."

"To me nothing is special about him. I don't know much but I do know is, if a man comes to you and tells you how beautiful you are and how wonderful you look is a gentleman. A man who constantly criticizes you on how ugly you are and tells you what to do with your body for their entertainment is a douche."

"Well he never called me ugly, but it does kinda feel like it."

"You don't deserve anyone that hurts you, no girl wants a guy that brings them down constantly. I don't know much about you but I do think you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"I-I feel the same way about you too." They starred at each other for a little while till.

"Umm we should probably get going by now. It's getting a bit late." Julia said.

"No actually I like looking at the stars in the sky, it's peaceful."

"Yeah, yes it is."


	5. Chapter 5

_Few Weeks Later…_

_Julia's P.O.V_

_Now that Ms. Kazama and I were on good terms, we started spending lots times together. We walked, we talked, we laughed, we played, and we even discussed our personal problems. It was like we're best friends. Though I wasn't assigned to be her friend, I was assigned to be her bodyguard to protect her from any troubles but this seems different. I don't know how to say this considering the fact I have a boyfriend but I think I could be in love._

_Asuka's P.O.V_

_I would follow her everywhere, I'd follow her to the mall, the forest, and even on dates with her idiot boyfriend. I'm gonna go ahead and throw it out there, I'm in love. I shouldn't be but I am, no one's ever made me feel the way I feel now except Lili. I gave her a nickname Jade she reminds me of a green gem that connects with the nature. Before Lili left I called her diamond because she was a diamond, my diamond._

_End of P.O.V's_

"Julia."

"Yes Ms. Kazama?"

"Why are you dating, Hwoarang?" Asuka asked.

"You know I don't know, other than me thinking he's special I guess it's just my fetish of bad boys. I know deep down somewhere, there's something special about him. He just hasn't found it yet."

"How long you two been dating?"

"About a year now."

"I see, you can do way better than Hwoarang, you know."

"Yeah that's what everyone said, I admit he can be cocky brash, ignorant, a show off kind of person but it's not easy breaking up with someone just like that. He's been with me when mom died, I don't know if I could."

"Are you happy?"

"Well the relationship is no picnic but I don't want to just break off the relationship. He's the first boyfriend I ever had."

"Still are you happy?" Asuka asked again.

"Well I can honestly say…no."

"Don't you think you need to put yourself first?"

"I think so." Julia whispered. The two girls stared in each other's eyes, they felt something inside them.

"I thought you didn't need any help, why are you helping me?" Julia asked.

"You stood by me even when I told you I didn't need no help. You helped me anyway, you never left me. I thank you for that."

"You're welcome, Ms. Kazama." Julia whispered. Asuka crawled over and cupped Julia's cheeks only to lean forward and kiss her on the lips. Julia pulled and walked away unsure if this is what she really wanted but then it happened. She loved this woman and she loved her. She felt…happy for the first time, Julia went back to Asuka, she ran a finger on her smooth cheek then kissed her back. The two women stayed like that as the sun shined on them. But little did they know was somebody was out there watching them.

_The Next Day…_

Asuka had walked home from school, she walked all the way home till her name was called.

"Say Kazama!" Asuka turns around and sees Hwoarang with his leather jacket on.

"What?"

"There's a party going down tonight, you want in?"

"A party? What party?"

"For the Juniors, duh?"

"I haven't heard of the party."

"It starts tonight at 8:00, why don't you come? It'll be fun." Hwoarang said getting on his bike ad driving off.

_Asuka's P.O.V_

_I waited till Julia was asleep so I could sneak out, I don't know why I was going to this party. The strange thing is Hwoarang invited me, he never invited me anywhere before. I slowly opened the window and climbed out the house, I walked two miles to get to the party, I walked in the place where the music was playing extremely loud and everyone was drinking, smoking, and every couple I seen where making on or having sex in different rooms._

"_Hey Kazama, you made it." Hwoarang said_

"_I thought this was a Junior party, why is everyone wasted?" Hwoarang didn't answer my question instead he offered me a drink._

"_Here take this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a beer baby, drink up."_

"_Are you nuts? I don't drink!" I yelled._

"_Come on Kazama, live a little." He laughed. I can look deep in his eyes and tell he was already drunk as he walked away. He walked over to another woman where he started to make out with her._

"_Asshole." I murmured. I looked down to the drink; I took a sniff of it. It smelt terrible. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking but I took one sip of the drink. After that sip I started to feel different, I felt dizzy, my head was all fuzzy and confused. I had to go and sit down after that sip. I knew I should've never taken that drink from Hwoarang, my eyes were getting blurry, I couldn't move my arms and legs. What did that bastard put in the drink? _

_Julia's P.O.V_

_The phone ranged next to my ear, I sat up with a yawn and answered the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Julia?"_

"_Christie? What is it?"_

"_Are you aware that Asuka is at a party?"_

"_What?!" I jumped up._

"_Yeah she's at a party and you might wanna get down here, I think she's drunk."_

"_Oh my god!" I hopped out the bed, slid some clothes on and went out looking for Ms. Kazama I walked in the place where everyone was wasted, I walked around looking for Ms. Kazama._

"_Hey Julia, what's up!" A drunken Hwoarang said._

"_Hwoarang, where's Ms. Kazama?"_

"_She's over there sleeping." I looked over where Christie and Xiaoyu were around Ms. Kazama trying to wake her up._

_End of P.O.V's_

"Oh my god" Julia said running to Asuka.

"What happened?"

"Someone put something in her drink." Xiaoyu replied.

"I believe it was your boyfriend, Hwoarang." Julia turns and glares at Hwoarang who was talking to another woman.

"What the hell did you do!?" Julia screamed.

"What?"

"What did you put in her drink?"

"Something that would make her relax." He said with a cold smile. Angry Julia smacks Hwoarang across the face leaving a red hand print on his jaw.

"Are you out of your damn mind! You could've killed her! Do you have any respect at all! Don't you ever and I mean ever call me, text me, look at me, don't even think of me ever again! Have a wretched insignificant life, you bastard!" Julia screams and turns her attention to Asuka.

"Ms. Kazama, are you alright?" Asuka was still a bit dazed when Julia had spoken to her. Asuka turns to Julia and saw an image of Lili.

"Lili, my beautiful diamond. You've came back to me." She weakly smiled.

"No Ms. Kazama, it's me Julia." Julia softly whispered.

"Julia? What's a Julia?" Asuka asked dazed.

"Oh Ms. Kazama, I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Julia had carried a wasted Asuka out of the party and to her home. She helped Asuka get up to her room and laid her down on her bed. She walked to the bathroom and ran the bath water for Asuka, Asuka laid there looking up at the ceiling in her room. She could hear Lili's sweet giggles.

"Lili." She whispered. Julia had came back and she noticed Asuka staring off to space.

"Ms. Kazama, how do you feel?" she asked. Asuka slowly moved her eyes to Julia.

"Lili, I saw her today. She came to me, she came back to me."

"Ms. Kazama, I ran some bath water for you. Come I'll help you."

"Can Lili help too?" Asuka asked. Julia realized that Asuka was hallucinating about Lili, she then realized she got it, badly.

"Yes Ms. Kazama, Lili can help too."

_Asuka's P.O.V_

_I just sat there and watched as she ran the smooth water on my skin, I shuddered a bit while the water turned cold. She placed her hand over my forehead to check how warm or cold I was. I was warm on the outside but cold within, I looked in her brown eyes._

"_Are you alright, Ms. Kazama?" she whispered. I just kept staring at her while she was bathing me._

"_Asuka." I breathed._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Ms. Kazama was my mother, I'm Asuka."_

"_Asuka? The smell of tomorrow." She whispered._

"_Jade, my diamond came back to me." I said referring to Lili._

"_She's here, I know she is."_

"_I-I'm sure she is, Ms-Asuka."_

"_She never left me, I know she's back. She told me she was back." Julia had grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. It must've been very hard for her to carry me around but she had to I was wasted, I couldn't feel anything, I'll be sure to beat that bastard who did this to me in a living pulp but for now I'll just mope a little._

_Julia's P.O.V_

_I laid her on the bed and started to dry her off. She was so wasted and looked so pitiful. She couldn't do anything herself, I had to help. I put out some pajamas for her, I placed her underwear and bra on her, I placed some ointment and her pajamas on afterwards. I looked over at her. Her face was flushed and she was sweating beads, Asuka was nauseated._

"_Asuka!" I quickly grabbed a garbage can and brought it to her so she could vomit. I calmly rubbed her back and pushed her hair back from her face while she continued to vomit. I'm gonna have to call Master Baek on Hwoarang, I wonder what the hell did he put in her drink or better yet why did she drink it? Asuka sat her head up and laid back down, I grabbed some Kleenex and wiped her mouth, Asuka was shivering as if she was cold, I cuddled her in my arms and began to sing to her._

**Angel's Lullaby by Reba McEntire**

**Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace**

**Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face**

**One sweet angel sleeping in my arms**

**You are the promise I knew God would keep**

**You are the gift that makes my world complete**

**And you'll never know how much I love you**

**But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through**

**Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why**

**So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby**

_Asuka's Dream _

_Asuka was asleep now, she was having a dream about Lili. She dreamt that it was night time and she found Lili staring off at the moon._

"_Lili? What are you doing here?" Lili turns around and smiles._

"_You see how big the moon is Asuka. I was dreaming that we stayed together forever."_

_Asuka also dreamt on July when Lili left her._

"_What? Lili, you can't go please." Asuka pleaded._

"_I'm sorry, Asuka. I have to go." Lili whispered._

"_I'll always cherish you, Asuka. I promise." Lili gave Asuka a kiss and left on the plane._

"_I love you." She whispered as the plane took off. Asuka had saw the plane leaving carrying her diamond away._

"_Lili." She whispered. _

Asuka then woke her with her eyes shot wide but this time; she was furious. She grabs a pillow and smacks it over Julia's head.

"Oww!" Julia exclaims while Asuka kept hitting her.

"Oww!"

Hit.

"Asuka!"

Hit.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Julia shouts.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Asuka throws the pillow and starts attacking Julia.

"Asuka, what's the hell is the matter with you!?" Julia was shut when Asuka punched her in the mouth and continued attacking her.

"Asuka stop hitting me!" Julia screams and kicks Asuka off the bed and rushed to the other side of the bed, Asuka stayed on the floor for a long time.

"Asuka?" Julia slowly walked over to the other side.

"Asuka." With that Asuka jumps over the bed and to Julia. Julia hurriedly grabbed the phone and ran downstairs with Asuka chasing her.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SLUT!" Asuka screams runni9ng after Julia. Julia ran to the laundry room and locks and boarded the door so Asuka couldn't get in.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Asuka said banging on the door.

"COME FIGHT ME, YOU TRASH!" Julia hurried and dialed the number while sitting near the corner cradling her knees to her chest.

"Hello?"

"Christie."


	7. Chapter 7

Christie, Leo, Xiaoyu arrived at Asuka's home, they walked inside and saw the inside of the house. Broken glass on the floor, food everywhere in the kitchen, the living room was a mess as well.

"My god, it looks like a tornado had run through this place." Leo said looking at the mess.

"I believe she gotten way too angry." Christie said. The girls heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

"Is she up there?" Leo asked.

"Xiaoyu, go see if she's up there." Xiaoyu went upstairs to see if Asuka was up there.

"Asuka? Asuka? Are you up here?" Xiaoyu whispered loudly. Xiaoyu walked in where she saw Asuka's room completely destroyed, clothes on the floor and on the bed, broken mirror glasses, her desk and bed were destroyed also.

"Asuka?" Xiaoyu turned around where Asuka had given her a brutal punch towards the eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Asuka screams and starts attacking Xiaoyu.

"Help! Help!" Xiaoyu screams. Christie, Leo, and Julia ran upstairs and gotten Asuka off Xiaoyu, Julia had held Xiaoyu who was now suffering a damaged retina in her eye, while Christie and Leo held Asuka down.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Asuka screams at Julia. "UGH I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU BITCHES! LET ME GO! I'LL FUCK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU UP!" Leo and Christie had held Asuka down and took out a needle. They stuck Asuka with it where the angry Asuka had soon calmed down and went to sleep.

"There, she's calm." Leo stated.

"Oh my god you guys, Xiaoyu's bleeding!" Julia said holding Xiaoyu with a damaged eye.

"Here I'll take her to the hospital." Leo said taking Xiaoyu to the hospital.

"Are you alright?" Christie asked.

"I'm stunned, I'm just so stunned. I've seen Asuka angry but I never seen her act so demonic towards me. It was like she was a monster, not just a monster from those fairytale books but a real monster; a demon to be exact. I never seen anything like it, she attacked me, she kept fighting me, kept calling me names, chasing me though the house saying she's gonna kill me, telling me to fight her, I don't know how this happened."

"Julia, there's something about Asuka you need to know."

"What?"

"Julia, Asuka has borderline personality disorder, it sometimes mix in her bipolar disorder, her anger issues, and her deliberate self-harm."

"What?"

"I recognize it's a surprising but it's something that's she's going through, the needle we injected her with helps her calm down if not the pills when this takes place."

"My god! I-I gotta do something."

"There's nothing you can do, it's just part of her personality. I know your heart means well but other than making her an arrangement for the mental institution, there's nothing nobody can do."

_7 hours later… _

Asuka had woke up back to her normal calm self, she looked over to the clock, it was 8:10 pm. Asuka then heard sniffling and crying, it was Julia.

"Jade, what's wrong?" she asked calmly.

"Asuka, you almost killed me today."

"What?"

"You nearly killed me, you started fighting me, you threw things at me, you damaged the house, you hit Xiaoyu and damaged her eye now she's forced to wear an eye patch."

"I did that."

"Yes you did, I'm afraid I can't do this anymore, Asuka."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow night, I'm leaving for Arizona. At least there I can be safe." Julia said walking out the room.\

"Jade."

_The Next Morning…_

Julia was working on her laptop, she arranged tickets and she already packed her clothes to go back to her homeland Arizona. She went downstairs to fix the food for her and Asuka, while fixing the food she heard a loud stomp coming from upstairs, Julia stopped fixing the food and went upstairs to see what was going on, she went to the room where Asuka had thrown her suitcases out the window. Asuka soon grabbed her laptop and throws it out the window as well.

"Asuka!" she yelled as she saw her laptop break to pieces on the hard concrete.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Julia screamed at Asuka.

"You said you were leaving, so leave. It's not like I wanted you here anyway." Asuka said coldly as she walked out the room.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost time for Julia to go now, she gotten her begs from the street and placed them in the closet where Asuka couldn't get to them. Julia was in the kitchen while Asuka was washing the dishes.

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" Asuka's father asked.

"No, I think it's best if I returned to Arizona, I'm sorry."

"You're not that sorry, nobody wants you here anyway." Asuka said.

"Asuka silence!" her father ordered.

"I think I should get my bags right away and get going."

"Yeah that's right go, run back to Hwoarang like he really wants you!"

"Asuka, what has gotten into you?"

"She said she was leaving, she's not gonna stay anymore."

"That's no excuse for you to be disobedient, go apologize now." Her father ordered.

"No."

"Asuka either you go apologize or I will ground you."

"I'm not apologizing, I have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not sorry for anything, I lost Lili. Nobody felt sorry for me."

"Asuka, Lili is gone alright. There's a reason why she is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Asuka, this is not gonna be easy to say this but I called Lili's father and I had him arrange Lili to move with her mother."

"What!?" Asuka said in disbelief.

"I had to do it, Asuka. People we're mocking you about her."

"DAD I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THOSE PEOPLE SAY ABOUT ME!" Asuka screamed. "I LOVED HER! YOU KNEW I LOVED HER! AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!" She said with tears coming down her face.

"Asuka, those people were calling you a lesbian!"

"GOOD LET THEM CALL ME A LESBIAN DAD! CAUSE THAT'S WHAT I AM!"

"What?"

"YES I'M A LESBAIN! LILI WAS MY GIRLFREIND! I LOVED HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Asuka had thrown a glass plate on the floor.

"Asuka, stop!" her father ordered.

''NO!" she screamed. "I think its your turn to stop." Asuka grabs a knife and holds it to her wrist.

"Asuka, no!" her father pleaded.

"You made Lili leave, you made her go away! You knew I loved her and you made her leave! YOU DRIVE EVERYONE AWAY! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MOM LEFT YOU! YOU MADE THEM LEAVE!" she said as she started hyperventilating. Julia had came downstairs looking at what's going on.

"Asuka."

"He made her leave! He took her away from me! I can't live anymore!" she said preparing to cut her wrist.

"Asuka, no!" Julia had ran to Asuka struggling to take the knife from her. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA LIVE ANYMORE!"

"ASUKA!" Julia had taken the knife away and grabbed a whole of Asuka. "STOP IT! ALRIGHT STOP IT!" Julia yelled and pulled Asuka into a hug while she cried.

"Shh, it's okay you're gonna be alright." She said to Asuka calmly.

"I don't deserve to live anymore." Asuka cried.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, don't say that. You gotta a lot to live." Julia said calming Asuka down.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Julia said getting Asuka out the kitchen.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed to her father. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed being carried out of the kitchen.

Few Moments Later…

Julia had gotten Asuka quiet while she cradled her in her arms.

"Jade."

"Yes?"

"Sing to me."

"Okay." Asuka had rested on Julia's shoulder while she began to sing.

**You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson**

**Another day has gone**

**I'm still all alone**

**How could this be?**

**You're not here with me**

**You never said goodbye**

**Someone tell me why**

**Did you have to go?**

**And leave my world so cold**

**Every day I sit and ask myself**

**How did love slip away**

**Something whispers in my ear and says**

**That you are not alone**

**I am here with you**

**Though you're far away**

**I am here to stay**

**But you are not alone**

**I am here with you**

**Though we're far apart**

**You're always in my heart**

**But you are not alone**

With that Asuka had fallen asleep in Julia's arms.

"_I think I should stay._" She thought looking at the broken soul in her arms.

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

Julia walked down the stairs only to see Asuka's father sitting in a chair still traumatized of his daughter's behavior in the beginning.

"Are you alright, Mr. Kazama?"

"I'm shocked, I never thought my own daughter would ever behave the she acted. I didn't realize what I was looking at anymore, I didn't see my daughter. I saw a monster, I never meant to hurt my daughter, I was doing what I had to do to protect her. You know how youngsters are these days, they're kids. Their bullies, they go around and pick on other kids, they nibble on them so hard that they commit suicide. That's what Asuka tired to do, she almost committed suicide, though it wasn't her first time trying but it pains me that my daughter didn't want to live. It's all my fault and now she hates me." Julia was speechless of what she had heard, she then realized that Asuka's father wasn't strict, he was protective…a little too protective.

"Um, I'm gonna go ahead and unpack. I don't think I should leave." Julia said going upstairs to hit the hay.

_The Next Morning…_

The bright shining sun through the curtain lace had wakened Julia. Julia sat up with a morning yawn, as she got out of bed she preceded to the bathroom where she saw Asuka holding a necklace.

"What's that?" Julia whispered.

"It's a charm necklace, Lili gave it to me. Before she left."

"It's beautiful." Julia said. Asuka looks up to Julia with tears in her eyes.

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No, no I'm not leaving. I'm gonna stay right here with you."

"Oh Jade, I'm so sorry." Asuka cried while Julia comforts her.

"It's okay, you've been holding it in for a while now. Go ahead and let it all out."

"Asuka, listen yesterday I made an arrangement for the mental institution for the therapy and behavior management. They can help you with your mental problem, you're set to go tomorrow. What do you say?"

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No, no I don't believe you're crazy. But like I told you before. Everyone needs help with something, and you need help Asuka."

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes, yes I will."

_The Next Day…_

The young ladies had walked in the institution where they waited in the waiting room for Asuka's name to be called.

"Jade, I'm scared." Asuka whispered.

"It's alright, Asuka. I'm right here with you."

"Do other people go to therapy?"

"Yes they do, I went to therapy when my mother died."

"Why did you go?"

"Well after mom's funeral I fell into a deep dark depression. I was a zombie during my depression, I didn't want to eat, I couldn't sleep, I cried all day everyday till the water in my eyes dried up. It was tough for me, cause the person I loved was taken from me."

"How old was she when she died?"

"She was 44, I'm 22. She was 22 when she adopted me."

"Really?"

"Yeah so that's why I'm checking you in here."

"But I don't think I could-"

"Yes you can, Asuka. Talking to a therapist is like talking to an old friend. It'll be like talking to me, or Christie, it'll be like talking to Lili."

"Ms. Kazama." The secretary called.

"Okay let's go." Julia said.

"What." Asuka said. "I think I can do this, on my own."

"Asuka, are you sure?"

"Yes, it's about time I need some professional help." Asuka said and proceeded to the therapist office.

_Moments Later…_

"So Asuka, I understand you said that you have borderline personality disorder, bipolar disorder, anger issues, and self-harm deliberation."

"Yes I do."

"Okay I know it's a big challenge for you and your friends and family. So from what I hear, you lost control of your personality, your anger problems have gone sky high, and you tried to commit suicide twice?"

"Yes I have."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I'll go ahead and be honest. I'm a lesbian, and my girlfriend had been gone for about a year now and I feel as though I lost someone I loved. I loved Lili, and I didn't want to lose her more than I already have."

"How long have you and Lili been dating?"

"About two years and we promised each other everything. We promised we love each other, help each other, and never leave each other and when she left I felt as if she broken that promise. I've been angry ever since, I've taken all my anger, my frustration, and my stress out on the people I love. My dad told me last night that he was the reason why Lili was gone. I took all my anger, frustration, and violence out on him I told him I hate him cause he took Lili away from me." She said wiping the tear from her eye.

"Ms. Kazama, why don't we talk about your personality issues. What inside you makes you angry?"

"Well really nothing makes me angry, like I said I took all my anger issues out on everybody because Lili was gone and I felt hurt and angered. I felt if I stopped taking my medication, and if I acted out then everyone would know how I felt."

"How do you feel now, Ms. Kazama?"

"I'm still hurting inside and outside."

"Ms. Kazama, I know you feel angry and hurt about Lili's absence but that's no reason to stop taking your medication and lose control of your anger problems. I know its hard now, Ms. Kazama. In fact I understand it's hard, my sister had passed away about year, I was just like you, I lost control but one day before my sister's death I was going through a tough divorce and my sister sat down with me and said. _"Marie, I know what Dan did to you was wrong but you got a life to live and the more you come depressed the more difficult your life can be." _And here I am, I'm not depressed anymore. I still miss my sister but I did what he had wanted me to do; I lived and now here I am all because she wanted me to live my life and if Lili was here, don't you think she would've told you the same thing?" Asuka had given a slow nod in response.

"Ms. Kazama, I know it's tough but if you keep this up…not only would you have lost Lili, your anger issue could make you lose your life. Is that really what you want to happen, Ms. Kazama?"


	10. Chapter 10

_3 Months Later…_

Julia was outside waiting on Asuka, she waited outside wearing a half buttoned blue jean jacket, a white shirt with a blue V outline, blue jean pants, and white cowboy boots. She also wears a dark brown belt with feathers, white fingerless gloves with blue bracelets on her left wrist, and black oval glasses.

"She should be out right about now." Julia whispered. The door opened and there was a brand new Asuka coming out wearing red halter top and black short shorts.

"Asuka!" Julia called out. Asuka turned her head where she sees Julia.

"Jade!" Asuka and Julia ran to each other where Asuka had surprised Julia with a welcome back kiss on the lips. Julia eyes shot open feeling Asuka's on hers, Julia pulled back in shock.

"W-What? What was that for?" Julia asked blushing.

"For helping me." She whispered.

"Oh, well next time warn me." She giggled. "Come on, I'll take you home."

_Few Moments Later…_

"So what did they say, about your behavioral problem?"

"Well, I need to start taking my medicines and if I ever feel the mood of being angry, I either start counting to 10 or use this pillow they've given me, you know for a punching bag. Other than that I'm gonna be fine. I just gotta take my medications and try not to be angry so much."

"Well that's a magnificent start." Julia said as she gave Asuka a cheerful loving hug.

"I'm just glad you're better." Julia whispered.

"Jade."

"Can you sing to me one more time?"

"Sure." She said.

**Angel by Sarah McLachlan**

**Spend all your time waiting**

**For that second chance**

**For a break that would make it okay**

**There's always some reason**

**To feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction**

**Oh beautiful release**

**Memories seep from my veins**

**Let me be empty**

**And weightless and maybe**

**I'll find some peace tonight**

**In the arms of the angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark cold hotel room**

**And the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage**

**Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort here**

"I love your voice." Asuka whispers.

"Thank you, and while you were out. I bought you something." Julia said going in the closet.

"What is it?" Julia stepped out the closet holding a long pretty sky blue dress with golden diamonds on top.

"It's your ball gown, I bought it for you while you were gone. I knew your favorite color was blue so I got it for you."

"It's beautiful." Asuka said. "But I don't have a date."

"I know which is why I bought me a green dress just like it. So come on, let's get you to a prom."

"Thank you, Jade."

_At the Prom…_

Christie, Leo, and Xiaoyu were watching Asuka slow dance with Julia.

"I would think that the school wouldn't allow this." Christie said dancing with Eddy.

"Me neither." Leo said with Steve.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it." Xiaoyu said with Jin.

"You're absolutely right, they look good together." Christie agreed. Asuka had noticed that everyone was staring at her with Julia.

"Jade, people are staring at us." She whispers.

"Let them stare, you are my date and I am damn proud of it. They're just jealous." Julia said as the two girls slow danced together.

_Asuka had finally forgiven her father before moving to Arizona with Julia._

_Julia had got accepted to the University of Arizona in Tucson._

_Christie had gotten engaged to Eddy and moved with him back to Brazil. _

_Xiaoyu's had to have laser eye surgery while Jin stayed by her side. _

_Leo and Steve had gotten married two weeks after Christie and Eddy._

_Mr. Kazama tragically lost his life due to a severe heart attack._

_Hwoarang was never heard from again._

**~The End~**


End file.
